A New Generation
by justlittleoleme
Summary: Everyone in reality believes the new generation will change the world, but with superheroes it is way different. Especially when almost everything with this new begginning is either a secret or a lie. Includes OCs.
1. Breakfast Club Superheroes

Hello my loves! So the horrible tragic death of Wally killed me, so this story is going to rebound me into another wonderful world! I bring you a new team, kinda like the old, old team. The alien invasion is over now, and because most of the other characters have grown up and are now in the Justice League this will be a new team! I'm so excited! Aren't you?

This team will start off with six OCs I have created. All of them have some connection to the League or other characters. From then on I'll add more teammates and etc, but for now I want to show you my regular team!

This story will have different points of view, but my main character (her name is Aleece) will be the main point of view. She reminds me so much of myself, so I hope you guys really like her.

Okay, this chapter will be a little short to see if you guys like the story. I'm going to try my best to explain about the OCs, since I'm going to write about how the team will be formed. If you have any questions though, like if you want to know a bit more about their background (I can't give away everything though).

So as tradition, here goes nothing...

* * *

Artemis's P.O.V.

I was living the dream. For all my life I've struggled figuring out what direction to go in, but now I can proudly say I was doing the right thing. And thinking that felt amazing.

I was now an official hero of the Justice League.

Now Tigress is an hero! Well, she is a hero but now there's no confusion on what side I'm on. I'm not secretly a double agent on the dark side, or hiding my identity from everyone. I am free!

Actually, I'm not free.

I'm living a lie. Again. I just HAVE to keep a secret from the people around me. But this...this secret is the worst one I have ever kept.

His name is Tyler Crock.

And now my secret is in real jeopardy, especially since he's been nominated for the new Team...

Batman's P.O.V.

I'm still here.

I'm still Batman and I'm still wondering what I am going to do. The Team has just graduated, and instead of me being their boss they're now my comrades. After all this time they leave. They do know they've should've left earlier though.

But they stayed, they stayed so long...too long. I knew it was time to induct them into the League. And now they're known. Everyone is now a hero, not a sidekick.

I thought it would be fine...

But just like us, our enemies were getting older as well. Now there is so much more younger and clever followers on the wrong side of Justice. With the older and experienced bad guys controlling the young and clever, well, it was getting much harder to help.

I knew it was time for a new generation.

A new Team.

I searched. I searched everywhere. But contrary to my dream of six amazingly trained sidekicks with great teamwork skills, I got five who all were completely different from each other. It was like a superhero Breakfast Club.

I started with Gianna, my sorta granddaughter. She is Dick's and Barbara's daughter, and is exactly like the two. She is extremely clever yet very juvenile, but her fatal flaw and her best trait was her curiosity. You need to keep her on a leash or something, because if you don't she'd run off to anywhere she thought was spectacular.

Then I did Ollie's newphew, Tyler. Tyler's story always confused me, since we already had an "Ollie and niece/newphew" situation early on. But apparently Oliver's sister and brother-in-law got into a fatal car accident, and Tyler came to him. Tyler is an archer, and definitely had some strong leader material. He had a confident edge to him which added some bonus points to his leader image. But Tyler's fatal flaw was that he tried so hard to stay strong. If something went wrong he would overreact immensely, inside and out. It's why I think he'd make a great leader.

My first two choices gave me some hope, but the rest seemed to make me hit rock bottom...

Again, we had another speedster. The Flash had a daughter named Angela, who is very (and I mean very) energectic. She is bubbly, and hyper, and very...individualized. It was hard to make the girl frown. Her fatal flaw was...well, it kinda weird, but _her_ hapiness. It made her weak. She never got raw or angry, and without some stronger sense of emotion she loses power. But when she was angry...let's just say, I hope you have insurance.

My next choice was hard. I knew his name would come up though. I never looked into him (since I never wanted to), but now I guess it came down to letting Ice have a chance. I will regret this, won't I? He's irresponsible and un-trained, and I really don't like the guy at all. His background may explain his attitude though, because it really is rough. But no need for sympathy. He is a ice controller like his parents, but with his lack of experience he may not be worth it. His fatal flaw is that he refuses to play by the rules.

And my last choice took a very big amount of convincing, since his mother really hates the idea of putting him into danger. Joe Kent, the son of M'gann and Connor. He is the exact image of his father and has the strength of him as well, but Joe has the phasing ability of M'gann. But surprisingly his fatal flaw is his shyness. He doesn't want to be confident, and tries his hardest to stay hidden. It seems like he's afraid to go out there.

I looked my everywhere for my lucky number six. Yet I couldn't find anyone. There were some close calls here and there, but a lot of them just concluded to more obstacles. So I finally decided on five.

My "perfect" Breakfast Club team.

Just great...

Tyler's P.O.V.

I was beyond happy. Finally my dream of crime-fighting was going to come true. I've waited for this since I was seven, and now this sidekick can take his rightful place as a hero!

But on the outside, I stayed cool and calm. Oliver walked with me as we strode into City Hall. My mom wasn't close so we left the front hall and continued down a hallway. Once we turned a few corners we went into a large room. I looked inside and saw a big bookcase.

"What are we doing here?" I ask.

"Give me a minute," Ollie smirks and pulls two books off the top shelf. The bookcase began to split into two and opened up to a long hallway. He put the books back on the shelf and walked in. I followed and soon the bookshelf doors closed behind us.

"Look who finally cared to join us," The Flash said once we entered a large room. It was like a headquarters of some sort. Cool!

"Good to see ya," Ollie walked over to him. There were four other kids nearby in costumes. This must be the Team then...

My Team.

I saw Gianna, who I have met may times before. She was Nightwing's daughter. She was eagerly looking around and checking things around, as always. Then there was a girl with an orange super-short haircut, and green eyes and freckles, who looked like a younger girly Flash. I assumed that was his daughter.

Miss Martian was standing over a boy in a Superman shirt, and kept on fussing with his hair. He looked like a younger Superboy, with freckles and a bit of lighter-colored haircut. And then next to him was a pale, light blonde skinny guy. He looked bored though and continued to roll his eyes.

"Do you know why you're here?" Batman walks into the room.

"Because you want us to play hero for your little battles," the bored guy sighed. Batman glared at him.

"You all have been chosen to join the Team," Batman said. "You will be given missions by me, your director and coached by your mentors."

"Yeah!" the pixie cut girl sprinted super sonicly around us and landed near the small Superman.

"I'm Strike, but you can call me Angela!" She put out her hand to him but he just looked at her. She slowly put her arm down.

"I'm Tyler, or Arrowhead," I say. Best badass name ever.

"Ice," the bored guy said.

"Dove," Gianna said.

"Joe," The small Superman said.

"What's your Superhero name?" Angela asks Joe.

"Um...Superboy?" he shrugs.

"Like your dad?" she looks towards him.

"Enough, I want to show you the Cave," Batman said.

"Cave?" I ask.

"It's where you'll...," he starts but gets cut off by the TV screen blinking.

"Robbery at Frankie's Jewelers," the computer said monotonely. Then it gave coordinates.

'First mission,' I thought to myself and smiled. Gianna saw my gaze and smiled knowing what I was thinking. Soon everyone, even grumpy old Ice, saw the possibility.

"Batty, can you take us to the Cave?" she asks politely. She makes her way over to him by the control booth.

"Yeah, just let me...," then he realized what she was doing. She pushed some keys and soon the power was out. We ran in the dark out of the hallway and out of City Hall with me getting an arrow at the ready.

Man, do I love missions.

Aleece's P.O.V.

Alright, I did not expect this. So you have no reason to blame me or anything like that. All I did was go out...sorta. All I wanted was to show Dad I'm prepared! I didn't mean to actually fight crime right now. I mean, I never really fought actual bad guys. I've been trained to of course, but up close and personal? Never.

Well, I guess just going for it is the best practice.

I dodged a punch from the robbers. I felt my eyes changing and my veins getting electrical. In seconds everything was crystal clear and the robbers stared at me with awe. I used my powers to break the streetlight and soon I felt the lightning at my fingertips.

"What are you doing?" someone yelled. I turned around to look but end up getting punched in the face by the robber. I sat up and saw people my age fighting the robbers. There was an guy who was blue, almost like ice, wait is he ice? And something moving really fast, then a guy hitting things really strongly, and a girl throwing something with her belt. And then I saw an arrow pass my head, and turned. Whoa. He's cute.

I put that aside as the archer came near me. He moved swiftly and I could tell he was trained. But this group definitely was not trained together because of all of the disfunction.

"Move," he yelled at me. Okay, so maybe he was a jerk. This totally vanquishes the cute part.

"I'm trying to help," I yell back at him and hit a robber coming near with a lightning strike. He stares at me.

"How..., you know what, nevermind," he says. Okay, definitely a jerk. I can't believe I thought he was cute!

Soon I heard police cars coming. People running and soon all those people fighting ran to the back of the alley. I hide with them and soon I saw someone fall in front of me. He stood up and I couldn't believe who it was.

"Batman."

"You have a lot of explaining to do, all of you," he looked towards the others, and then at me. "Who are you?"

"Uh...Storm. Yeah, my name is Storm."

* * *

Did you like it? I know Batman seemed a bit OOC in this but he'll be normal for the rest. If you have any questions, please just comment! I love feedback!

Oh and I usually do this thing called "Question on the Chapter" where I ask you guys a question about basically anything. I'll answer the question myself in the next chapter.

Question of the Chapter: Who's your favorite superhero?

Sincerely,

Justlittleoleme


	2. Introductions

I love when it feels so easy to write. This story is definitely so much fun to write, even though so far I don't have a lot of views. Thank you though to the people who enjoy this, you have no idea how amazing I feel when someone likes what I write.

Here goes nothing...

Aleece's P.O.V.

My father will probably murder me. I can't believe I just did that! Ugh! I sighed and reclined a little more in the chair. They brought me to this place they called a 'Cave'? I was in this little interrogation type room like on television. I was alone at the moment and felt so...different.

Dad forbid me to use my powers, he was so afraid that I'd end up like my Mom... God I miss her so much! She'd let me fight crime, wouldn't she?

"Hi," Green Arrow walked in the room.

"Hi," I say. C'mon, be confident! Truthfully, I am so shy. Tonight was the first night I think I disobeyed Daddy dearest.

"So, you're Storm?" he asks.

"Yeah, that's me," I decided not to tell them my real name. At least not yet.

"So, Storm, tell me what happened.

"Well...," I began to tell him.

I woke up this morning just like a regular day. It's Saturday, meaning no school and no bullies. Which was refreshing. I got up and trained. That's basically all I do in my freetime, or at least what I want to do. I don't tell Dad though or he'd probably ground me. Again.

But Dad just had to come home.

My dad's retired from his superhero job, but now works as a exteriminator which is really stupid. Not nessacarily the job, but my dad has no information on pests or bugs at all. So it makes no sense why he got this job.

"Dear, where are you?" My dad yelled from upstairs. I shrieked because I was startled. I tried my best to clean up the training equipment quickly but in seconds my dad was downstairs.

"Hi Dad," I say and give a small wave.

"What are you doing?" he yells.

"Look Dad, I can at least train," I say.

"I told you this wasn't the answer, Aleece!" he said. "I thought you understood."

"But Dad, Mom...,"I started but he cut me off.

"Don't talk about Mom!" he yelled. I turned silent. He sighed. "She's gone, honey. And you have a life to live."

"This is my life!" I yelled and the ran upstairs.

"Honey! Wait!" my dad called. But I didn't bother answering. Tears rolled down my cheek as I ran up to my room. My veins were getting electrical, I could feel it. I walked in my doorway and stopped for a moment. My tears stopped.

I couldn't stop myself. I walked to Dad and Mom's old room, it was just the way it was five years ago. I walked over to the closet and opened it. I moved my hand around the wall and found the button. I pushed and watched as the compartment opened.

Her old costume.

It was a sleeveless black vest, black pants, heel boots, and a fedora. I quickly changed into it. I tied my long wild hair into pigtails, which was harder than you think. I hugged my body, I never showed my arms or stomach. Ever. It showed my tattoes.

My tattoes were heredity. They showed lighting and storms and everything electrical. It gave an outline of my veins and the power running through them. I never showed them ever, because Dad forbid me to. I was that one girl who wore long sleeve shirts in the summer, and I never swam because #1 I couldn't show myself and #2 electricity and water don't mix.

I looked at myself in the mirror and didn't see me, I saw my mother. She was my role model, and I can't believe she's gone.

"Honey!" my dad yelled and I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

It was now or never.

I looked at the window, and said a prayer to God, to my mother "I have to do this."

I ran.

* * *

"You said your father is a retired superhero, who is he?" Green Arrow asks.

"Lightning," I say.

"I know him, he was a great superhero," he smiled. I didn't smile. If he was a great superhero he should've let me fight crime.

"Am I in trouble?" I ask. The question's been making my stomach cave in.

"No," he smiled and laughed a bit. "Storm, we want you to help us."

"What?" I ask as Batman comes in the room.

"Have you heard of the Justice League? Of Superman? Of me?" he asks.

"Yes," I say.

"Well, we have a Team here, for kids like you," he says. "We think you should join."

"I would...," I get cut off by my father coming in.

"No, I will not allow it," he says firmly.

"Dad!" I moan.

"Jeffrey she has potiental, and we need recruits," Batman says and stares at him.

"She's not going to be in this business," he says.

"Jeff, she's not a little girl anymore," Green Arrow tries to persuade.

"I'm not going to...," I cut him off.

"Yes," I say. "I accept." Dad stares at me.

"You can't," he says.

"I just did," I say. "Dad, I'm old enough. I'm supposed to do this! Please, it's my dream Dad." He looks at me and then glances at Batman and Green Arrow. He stares at me for a moment.

"One injury and you're stopping this," he says sternly. I smile and run to hug him.

"Thank you," I whisper.

'Thank you so much,' that one I said to my mother.

* * *

Still Aleece's P.O.V.

I'm led into a large room, and I see the five other kids from earlier. They look at me. The girls smile and wave, the archer scowls, and the two other boys just stare.

"Hi, I'm Angela, aka Strike!" the girl with a red pixie cut super sprints up to me. She must be that really fast thing I saw.

"Storm," I say.

"Oh and this is Ice," she sprints towards him. "Dove, Joe, and that's Tyler." She sprints beside each one.

"Who are you?" Tyler asks. Yep, still a jerk.

"Storm," I repeat again.

"And she's your new teammate," Batman says.

"That's awesome!" Angela sprints toward me and smiles.

"Alright, everyone," A girl walks into the room. She looks older and is wearing a animal mask. "I'm Tigress, your instructer." Tyler sighs. What's with him?

"Hi I'm Angela! Wait, aren't you...?" she asks but she cuts her off.

"I'm more casually known as Artemis," she says and continues towards us. Somehow Batman disappears. "So, I introduced myself, so how about all of you."

"I'm Ange...," she starts again but Artemis shushes her.

"I know dear," she says. "Okay, stand in the middle of the room, introduce yourself, and show us what you can do."

"I can go first!" Angela raises her hand. I smile, she's really energectic.

"Okay, go ahead," Artemis says and stands over by us. Angela actually walks over to the middle instead of sprinting and stands on a red circle.

"Hi! My name is Angela, I'm 14, and my hero name is Strike! I really like the name," she smiles. She wears her costume: red knee high boots, short yellow skirt connected to a Flash emblem long sleeve shirt with red glooves. Then she has her red goggles to finish it off.. "Do I just sprint?"

"Sprint around the room five times, I'll time you," Artemis says and a timer hologram pops up. Angela puts on her googles and begins to sprint around the building. In seconds she's done.

"How'd I do?" she asks.

"5.74 seconds, a bit slow," she says. Slow?! Angela frowns. "Don't worry, practice will help and you'll be faster than the Flash!" Angela regains her smile and walks over to us.

"Any volunteers?" Artemis asks walking in front of us. She looks at me. "What about you?"

"Alright," I say. I walk over to the middle.

"Yeah, what's your power? If you have powers?" Angela asks.

"Um, stand back...a lot," I say. They look confused but cautiously step back. "Look, I can only do it when I get angry, or scared, or something like that."

"Hmm...okay," she says. She walks up to me.

"What are you gonna do?" I ask. Then all of a sudden she punches my side and I fall down. She sprints back to her spot. I can feel it, everything electrical. My eyes change and I stand up. Bolts of lightning form in my hand and lightning shoots my tattoes, which are now bright purple. I feel lights shattering but I can't stop.

Everyone looks at me in amazement. I put my hands together and sparks fly around me. My hands feel burned. I quickly form a fist and everything stops. I drop to my knees panting, and look to my hands. Burns. How did Mom not get burns?

"You're strong," Artemis walks toward me. "For a small girl you can get a lot of rage, that's good. But you need to learn how to control all of that." She helps me up.

"It's harder than you think," I say.

"I've done more challenging things," she smiles. "You still have to introduce yourself though."

"Oh yeah," I remember. "Okay, I'm Storm. I'm 15."

"Hm," Artemis looks at me. "Okay, who's next?" I walk back to my spot.

"That's so cool!" Angela whispers to me.

"I'll go," Dove walks to the middle of the square.

"Go ahead," Artemis smiles.

"I'm Dove," she says politely. She's small with dark hair and elf like features. Her costume is basically a Batman costume but girl version. Man she is so cute! Like a small little girl. "I'm 13." She smiles. Then in seconds the lights turn off and turn back on and she's gone.

"Where'd she go?" I ask.

"I'm right here," she says. I shriek and turn around. She's not there? Then batarangs shoot down from the ceiling and it gets extremely foggy. I cough but soon it clears up. I realize my hat is gone.

"Where are my arrows?" Tyler asks.

"Right here," Dove says in the middle of the room now sipping some hot chocolate in a chair wearing my hat and his arrows are beside her.

"Impressive," Tigress says as we get our stuff. She moves the chair back to us and continues to sit and drink. "You're definitely a daughter of Nightwing. Alright,Tyler go ahead."

"Okay," he walks up to the middle of the room. His costume is mostly grey: grey hood, black pants, grey shoes, black utility belt, and gloves. And of course his grey bow and bag of arrows. "I'm Tyler. Tyler Williams. And I'm 15." He takes an arrow from his bag and shoots at us in one swift movement. I cringe but it turns out to be just an explosion of feathers. I move forward in the feather tornado and five targets have been set up. He shoots all of them in the incredibly small hole. Then he turns back to us.

"Thank you," Artemis says to him. "And finally what about you?" She looks towards Joe.

He nods and walks over to the middle. He wears a long sleeve white shirt with a black Superman symbol on it. He wore blue jeans and a pair of red tennis shoes, also he had red gloves. He looked like a young Superman. He stood there.

"Introduce yourself," she says.

"I'm Joe, I'm 14," he says. A brick wall slides up from the floor. He turns towards it, breathes, and hits it. It explodes and bricks fall everywhere. Another brick wall comes up, and I expect him to hit it, but instead he turns invisible except a barely visible lined out print of him. My eyes widen. He passes through the wall and then reappears.

"So you got something from M'gann too," Artemis smiles. "Connor's strength and M'gann's invisibility and phase ability. Can you fly?"

"I tried, can't really though," he shrugged and walked back to us. Artemis nodded and then looked at Ice.

"I'm going, jeez," he puts his hands up and walks over to the middle of the room. He has very light blonde hair and icy blue eyes, he is tall and skinny and pale too. He is wearing a sleeveless dark blue shirt and black pants with no shoes. "I'm Ice, 14." Then to my amazement he closes his eyes and his skin turns blue. Almost, like ice.

Wait, he IS ice. His hands turns glassy and once he opens his eyes his hair is frozen but moving at the same time. He feet look like a solid ice cube and he holds out his hand toward a target. He shoots out icicles that pierce the target. But it gets a little uncontrollable and it shoots the ceiling. He quickly closes it. Then he holds his arm out and it changes shape. It's amazing! So he closes his eyes again and he turns back to normal. Artemis looks at him.

"You need training," she said.

"Uh," he mumbles and walks back to us. He puts his hands in his pockets.

"I feel like you're Frosty the Snowman," Dove says surprisingly. I laugh and everyone else does too. He gives a sarcastic smile.

"Thanks," he spits. Dove shrugs and we look toward Artemis.

"I am your instructer, meaning that I am going to train you hard, and I mean hard," she looks at each of us. "You'll probably hate me for pushing you so hard at times, but out there it can be a lot harder. Out there, it's real. And a mistake can cost someone's life. You all need to learn how to be a team, it's the only way you're going to live."

I gulp.

"So, who's ready for a run?"

* * *

Hey guys! I am so glad I wrote this! It makes me feel so much better now! I feel I finally made a good chapter! Please give me feedback or any suggestions, it'll be extrememly helpful!

Last question's answer: I love The Flash, and Green Arrow's pretty awesome too

Question of the Chapter: What's your least favorite name?

Sincerely,

Justlittleoleme


End file.
